


More of a Domme than a Sub

by Nui_the_Super_Lesbian



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Navel - Freeform, Public Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, bellybutton, navel licking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7429653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nui_the_Super_Lesbian/pseuds/Nui_the_Super_Lesbian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever had a teacher that you just couldn't take your eyes off of because they were so damn pretty or cute? Ryuko's got a teacher that's got her attention too, but it's not just her good looks that keep her staring... It's something much kinkier. Follow her as she gets to know the extremely adorable english teacher Miss Ellen Baker while they get intimate in a variety of situations that will leave you breathless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More of a Domme than a Sub

WARNING: THIS FIC IS PROBABLY ONE OF THE DUMBEST I’VE EVER WRITTEN. IF YOU HAVE A LOW TOLERANCE FOR STUPIDITY, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. ENJOY~

 

Ryuko slouched down into her chair and let out a good long yawn, not fully awake yet on such a dreary Wednesday morning. Her neck cracked as she bend her head from right to left, waking her up just a little. She scratched her exposed stomach with her left hand sighed, her body aching all over from the constant beatdowns she received from the club presidents, and although it didn’t leave any bruises or cuts, it still kinda hurt like hell, even if she did kind of enjoy it a little. Her eyes wandered up to the front of the room, expecting to find that shaggy, blue haired undercover nudist hunched over at the board writing something in chalk like he always did, but to her surprise that that pervert was nowhere to be found.

“Huh… That’s weird,” The girl said under her breath, sitting up a little and turning her head to the right to face the girl next to her. Mako was fast asleep already, snoring loudly while a puddle of drool slowly got bigger under her head as she laid it on her desk. “Yo Mako, I think Mr Mikisugi might be out.” Ryuko said, shaking Mako by the shoulder in order to wake her up. It took a few seconds for the ditzy coconut head to open her eyes, and once they were she shot upright like a rocket, full of energy. Typical Mako.

“He’s out???” Mako gasped, looking around surprised, “He’s never out, he’s always here!!! Oh no, what if we’re alone today??? How am I gonna sleep through his lessons if he’s not gonna teach anything??? What if the class turns into total anarchy without him??? Mmmm, this is bad, Ryuko!!!” The brown haired girl continued blabbering on like it was the end of the world, her assumptions about the future getting more outlandish than the last. Ryuko had long since tuned her out though, instead opting to slouch back in her chair and stare at the board. While the absence of that blue haired devil was intriguing, she wasn’t really worried about the class. What she was really worried about was what he was up to. If he was gone, that could mean that the student council might have found out who he really was, and that could spell trouble for that organization he and that Mohawk guy were part of. What was it called again? Naked Cove or something? It didn’t matter, it wasn’t really important. Of course he could just be out sick, that would be a logical explanation as well. Whatever the case was, they were bound to have a substitute.

The bulkhead door suddenly opened, slowly creaking as whoever moved it did there best to push against the heavy metal entrance. All the eyes in the classroom immediately shot over and glued themselves to the door, curiosity burning in their pupils, wondering who the one pushing the door open could be. Ryuko sat up and stood out of her chair a bit, craning her neck to see over the sea of students in front of her. She had to admit, she was intrigued to see who would be standing in for that stripping pervert. From the angle she was at, she saw a pair of dainty feet step into the classroom, both clad in black heels.

“So it’s a woman then…” Ryuko mumbled under her breath, nodding to herself as she watched those feet walk out from behind the door, revealing their owner to the entire classroom. The woman that stepped out was blonde, her hair secured in a scrunchie that left it draped over her right shoulder. She wore a white blouse underneath an unbuttoned blue cardigan, the former being neatly tucked into a scandalously short khaki skirt that only went halfway down her thighs, whilst the blouse remained free and ended at around her hips. Her legs were left uncovered, and with that skirt on they looked like they might go on forever. Ryuko felt her eyes widen with surprise, she hadn’t expected someone this… adorable! She had anticipated someone older, more middle aged, not this cutesy harlot! Her eyes remained stuck to the woman as she pushed the huge door closed and walked over to the desk at the front of the room, where she placed her brown leather bag on floor, resting it up against one of the table’s legs. With a smile, she looked up to greet the class, waving her right hand.

“Good morning, everybody!” She greeted her class, who made no effort to respond whatsoever, the students just staring at her with awestruck eyes, put into a trance with her endearing charm. Well, everybody except Mako, who waved back and smiled to the teacher. “So sorry about showing up late, I was just assigned this class a few minutes ago, it was rather short notice. I’m Miss Baker, B-A-K-E-R. From what I’ve heard, Mr. Mikisugi is out sick with the flu right now, so he’ll be absent for the next couple of days.” The class began to snap out of their stupor one by one, with Ryuko being the last one to do so.

“So wait, he’s just sick?” Matoi asked, still leaning up out of her chair onto the desk.

“Yes, just a cold. It’s such a shame too, sweetie, he seems like such a nice man.” Miss Baker replied, looking down at her desk and organizing some papers. The black haired girl’s face immediately went red upon being called “sweetie”, and she sank down into her desk in order to hide that.

“So Miss Baker, where are you from?” Mako asked, her cheerful tone bringing a smile to the teacher’s face.

“I’m actually from Boston, honey,” Miss Baker replied, “I came to Japan to teach English, which I will be teaching soon, but first I’m doing sub work until I can get a class of my own.” The class immediately erupted with chatter, everybody was amazed upon learning that the new teacher was a foreigner.

“Oooh, so you speak english, huh?” Mako gawked, “That’s so cool! Can you say something for us, huh? Pleeeease!!!” The kooky girl begged like a child, causing the woman to giggle with amusement.

“Alright, just for you, honey,” The blonde woman smiled, preparing to rattle off a bunch of english sentences to please the student. “Ok… I’m Ellen Baker, I’m from Boston. I am a Red Sox fan! My hair is blonde, I like the color blue, and I think bellybuttons are cute!” The class let out a wow at the fluent english the woman spoke, amazed by how cute she sounded even if they all couldn’t understand some of what she said. Except for Ryuko. She understood every single word the bostonian said, and that last thing really caught her attention.

“Your accent is so cute!!!” One of the girls in the back of the class said, bringing a bit of a blush to the teacher’s face.

“Oh stop, you’re too kind!” Miss Baker squealed, placing her hand on her blushing cheek in the cutsiest of manners, “But enough about me, let’s get back on track.” The woman proceeded to get on with the lecture, picking up from where Mikisugi had left off the other day. The class dragged on as usual, save for the fact that the students were actually paying attention for once rather than tuning out from their normal teacher’s long, boring lectures. Even Mako was awake and taking notes on everything the woman said. Ryuko, however, listened to the teacher for an entirely different reason. Every word she said was like a small dose of some hyper-addictive drug, immediately hooking her on more and more. The way she spoke was just… utterly intoxicating, especially if she said something random in english.

As the period went on, Ryuko felt her throat get drier and drier whilst she watched the irresistibly alluring blonde yammer like there was no tomorrow. She could listen to her talk all day, even if it was about furniture or something boring, especially if she did it in english. The thing that really tickled her curiosity, however, was that last thing she said in English. It still echoed in her head like it was on a broken record. “I think bellybuttons are cute!” She said in that boston accent, over and over and over and over, torturing the poor girl with every loop of the sentence. Blood rushed to her cheeks the more she thought about it, her body getting embarrassingly hot in the middle of class too.

The way she said it gave her a thrill too, brimming with confidence like she had nothing to hide. Maybe she’d be open to some other things as well? It was worth a try. The class period felt like it went on forever for the anxious girl, the clock appearing as though it was being lazy. But the time came eventually, and everybody moved on to their first period, most feeling like they had learned a lot about Nazi Germany, save for Ryuko, who had spent the entire period mulling over the adorable woman and her assumption of her bellybutton fetish.

She sat patiently in her seat and waited for everybody to exit the room, making sure they were absolutely alone before she approached her. The blonde hadn't even noticed Ryuko nervously shamble up to her desk, hand clasps together behind her back as she sheepishly looked at her feet, beads of sweat trickling down her reddened face. It took a few seconds to realize there was a student standing to her left, as she was too busy organizing some papers in her bag.

“Oh, sorry honey, I didn't see you there,” Miss Baker said with a smile as she put her papers down, “Is there anything you need, sweetheart?” Matoi’s face got even redder as she mustered up the courage to ask her such a very embarrassing question.

“So, when you were speaking english, and you said bellybuttons were cute… Did that mean that you… ‘like’ bellybuttons?” Ryuko’s head sunk lower with embarrassment as she mumbled out the question, feeling like she was making a fool of herself in front of such a wonderful adorable woman. However, when she looked up, she was very surprised to find that Miss Baker had just as much of a blush on her face as Ryuko did.

“W-Well, I do think that they have s-some rather a-a-alluring aspects about them,” The woman stuttered, “But I wouldn’t say I felt THAT way about navels…” The blonde followed up her statement with a nervous chuckle, looking away from Ryuko like she was trying to hide her face.

“W-Well what do you think of my bellybutton then?” Ryuko asked, pointing to her own umbilicus and moving closer to the teacher, who scooted away with every step she took towards her.

“It’s cute, there, now leave me alone!” Ellen shouted, turning her back completely on the student, covering her ears and going into a fetal position in the chair.

“Miss Baker, I don’t think you’re a freak like that, I like them just as much as you!” Ryuko said, trying to calm the flustered woman down.

“Wait, you mean… You are???” Miss Baker shot up like a rocket upon hearing what the girl had admitted.

“Yeah, I love bellybuttons, they’re freakin’ hot!” Ryuko replied enthusiastically, “I've always had a thing for ‘em ever since I was little. Then as I got older it turned… lewd.”

“Oh, same here, same here,” Ellen giggled, “It was around your age when I started exploring the naughty side of things, experimenting with boyfriends, girlfriends, best friends, I've learned a lot over the years.”

“That's a lot of experience,” Ryuko replied, “I haven't had all that much, just what I've seen in stuff on the internet. The closest I've gotten is a casual poke from my friend every now and then.”

“Don't worry, honey, you'll get yours someday,” The teacher cooed, “You’ve just gotta be patient, that’s all! Somebody’s bound to wanna play with your cute little love button!” Miss Baker gave Ryuko’s navel a quick, ticklish poke, producing a giggle from the black haired girl as she flinched back reflexively.

“Hehe, you’re finger’s pretty friggin smooth, lady.” Ryuko chuckled, rubbing her navel a little to drown out the tickly feeling that was left behind.

“I could say the same about your navel,” The blonde replied, “I’m kind of amazed, it’s like there are no folds or wrinkles at all! Mind if I take a closer look?” Ryuko was taken aback slightly by the offer, but that quickly turned into enthusiasm and she nodded with an excited smile on her face. Miss Baker got out of her chair and crouched down in front of the student, spreading her navel open with both of her thumbs and peering inside.

“Jesus, I was right, it’s flawless! You’ve got quite the bellybutton here, Miss…” Ellen paused, waiting for the black haired girl to give her her name.

“Ryuko,” she answered, “Matoi Ryuko.”

“Ah, ok then, Miss Matoi. Your bellybutton is probably one of, if not THE best I’ve ever had the pleasure of getting this close to! And this tummy is to die for!!!” The older woman rubbed her face on the creamy expanse of Ryuko’s stomach, hugging her waist like she was a teddy bear.

“H-Hey, what’re yo-oooooooohhhhhh…” Ryuko said somewhat timidly before her words devolved into a pleased moan. Her muscles relaxed as the teacher’s silky smooth cheek grinded against her tummy,

“Oh my god, it feels so good, I could fall asleep on this thing, it’s so pillowy soft!!! It deserves to be worshipped!” Ellen removed her face for a second before pressing it down against the belly once again, except this time with her lips. She smooched Ryuko’s abdomen passionately, planting big, wet kiss after big, wet kiss in random locations. Each little kiss made the girl she was holding like that shudder like an earthquake. She dug her teeth into her lip, trying to contain herself as each kiss made her feel dizzier and dizzier. A hot, wet sensation began to build in between her legs, a warmth churning and getting bigger each time those pillowy lips made contact with her skin.

“B-Baker-sensei, whate-ever you do… Don’t stop~” Ryuko moaned, grabbing the teacher by the shoulders and pulling on her cardigan. A grin stretched across Ellen’s lips as she realized she was in the process of giving this girl her first bellygasm, and her kisses began to get a little more aggressive and sloppier as a result. Matoi moaned and shivered, struggling to keep her balance as everything around her spun ‘round and ‘round. Ellen wasted no time in getting to Ryuko’s navel, passionately making out with the adorable dimple like it was her date on prom night and she was drunk off her ass. Her lips smacked and squished together as they gave the navel sloppy kisses, her tongue occasionally brushing along the girl’s virgin skin and slipping right into the little hole. Ryuko appeared to really get a kick out of this, moaning long, loud, and as lewd as possible with every little lash Miss Baker’s squishy wet lingua left across her skin.

Having her fill on the kissing, Ellen began to exclusively use her tongue, frenching the bellybutton out with unrivaled lust and sex drive. It squirmed and wiggled as much as it could into the girl’s tight little navel, managing to reach the bottom in order to tease and caress the tiny knot at the bottom. It pumped and squished up against the core with all it’s might, lathering her little umbilicus with copious amounts of saliva. She arched the girl back, the hole tightening around her mouth muscle like a chinese finger trap. Ryuko wrapped her arms around Ellen’s head as her tongue went deeper and harder into her navel, helping her make sure that no virgin navel skin was left untouched. Her nerves were surging with the most heavenly of sensations as her bellybutton was licked so thoroughly, it was almost too much for her to handle. Ellen sure wasn’t holding herself back either, going hog wild on the cute little knot with everything she had. Every movement she made was passionate and erratic, leaving Miss Matoi on edge as it unpredictably ravaged her. She could feel her juices dripping down her thighs, the climax was near, and it was coming fast.

“K-Keep going, Sensei,” Ryuko managed to whimper, “I-I’m gonna cum…” Upon hearing this, Ellen slowed down for a split second, but as the realization kicked in she went right back up to full speed, hell she even managed to go faster. The increased speed made Ryuko howl out a long and lusty moan, hugging the woman’s head tighter to get even more of her tongue in, large beads of sweat dripping down her crimson cheeks. Her heart was pounding out of it’s chest as each lusty lick and lap brought her closer to nirvana, her nipples poking through her top. Her fingers ran through the woman’s blonde locks, wrapping them around her fingers and pulling on them as she clenched her hair in balled-up fists. Her head rocked from side to side as it got more and more unbearable, she needed it now. Her hips thrust into that wonderfully spongy lingua, moaning the whole way as she got to the edge of the cliff.

“I'm gonna… Ellen, I'm GONNA!!! FUUUUCK!!!!” She cried out as she soaked the everloving hell out of her panties, her love juices seeping through and dripping into a little puddle on the floor. She let go of Miss Baker’s head and went limp, the orgasm rocking her body as she let out the most beautiful aria of lust ever heard. The teacher, satisfied with her work, pushed the chair behind the orgasmic girl and lowered her down into it. It took a few seconds for Ryuko to recover, but once she had the afterglow began to wash over her like rain.

“Jesus… heh, so that's what a tongue feels like,” Ryuko chuckled, wiping her finger over her belly and collecting some saliva on it and rubbing it between her fingers.

“Yeah, aren't they the best, honey?” Ellen cheerfully mused, patting Ryuko on the head, “Did you enjoy havin’ your cherry popped?”

“Lady, I think you know the answer to that question,” Matoi replied somewhat sarcastically, “But now… I want more.”

“Well I can certainly hook you up, sugar, but not here, it's too risky. How about you meet me up by the baseball field tomorrow around noon?”

“Alright, sure thing, Miss Baker,” Ryuko nodded, getting out of the chair, “Now I gotta get to class, ill see ya then. And… Thanks for giving me my first…”

“You're welcome, Ryuko! Oh, and next time, you miiiiight wanna bring some extra panties, just sayin…” Ryuko looked down at her soaked thighs and blushed, pressing them together to try and cover it up.

“I-Ill keep that in mind” She replied nervously, and headed off to her next class.

 

“Jesus fucking Christ it's hot out!” Ryuko complained, wiping the sweat off her forehead with her arm, “Couldn't Dad have made you in a color besides black, Senketsu?”

“It's not my fault he didn't think ahead for when you wear me on humid days,” Senketsu replied, annoyed with her groaning, “And this isn't a picnic for me either, I'm the one that has to cling to your sweaty, sticky body. Do you know how long it takes to get the smell out of me???”

“Jeez, quit yellin, would ya, I didn't get much sleep last night,” Ryuko groaned, rubbing her tired eyes.

“Well that's your fault, staying up all night and doing all those inappropriate things with Mrs. Mankanshoku!”

“Hey, I needed to practice, ok?” Ryuko yelled, “Miss Baker is so experienced, how am I gonna measure up without experience eating bellybutton?”

“Why are you even doing that to begin with, bellybuttons are disgusting, they're full of germs and lint!”

“Not if you clean them, dumbass!” Ryuko yelled, “And I'm doing it because they're hot!”

“Alright, alright, whatever floats your boat,” Senketsu sighed, “Just don't go overboard with it, ok?”

“Don't worry, I’ll be fine,” Ryuko replied, “Although I'm not sure why she wants to meet up here, this doesn't seem like the best place to do this.”

“Because its a beautiful day out, sweetie~” Ellen sang, having snuck up behind Ryuko to give her a surprise hug. Matoi had a heart attack as she felt the woman’s arms clasp around her.

“B-Baker-sensei?!?!?” Ryuko stuttered, “Don't scare me like that!!!” The spooked girl panted like crazy as she tried to catch her breath, not unlike the way she was yesterday afternoon when Ellen had finished her off. The blonde let her go after a few seconds, and she stumbled forward until she caught her balance, straightening Senketsu out before turning around.

“Good to see ya, honey~” Ellen replied, “You're looking excited today.”

“I wouldn't call it excited, more… uhhhh… wow.” Was all Ryuko could say as she laid eyes on the blonde’s… provocative outfit. Her top was clad in a tied up Red Sox jersey, the knot being tied just below her breasts. The top was open too and it was showing off a generous amount of cleavage. As for her bottoms, she had on a pair of criminally short jean shorts, showing off those gorgeous legs in all their glory. But the crem dela crem was that creamy, smooth, yummy delicious, tantalizing belly that sat between the two. It was devoid of any blemishes whatsoever, and sitting in the middle was the most fuckable bellybutton Ryuko had ever laid eyes on. It was shallow, shallow enough that you could see the bottom, which for the most part was silky smooth save for the navel knot sitting in the middle.

“Hungry, Ryuko?” Ellen asked, a sultry expression on her face as she bent backward a bit to tease her a little, half expecting the horny girl to pounce on her and ravage her right here, right now.

“Oh you know I am,” she growled, “But not here, too many people. Speaking of, how the hell are we gonna do this here, it's crowded as fuck.”

“I'll show ya, c’mon!” Ellen giggled, grabbing Ryuko by the arm and rushing her into the stadium. The woman ran like the wind as she bolted through the crowd with Ryuko, who flailed around like a ragdoll as she was dragged along for the ride.

“Hey slow down, I can't keep up!!!” Ryuko shouted, stumbling and tripping like a blind person while she tried to gain her footing. Ellen did not stop, however, but she quickly let go, turned around and picked the girl up bridal style, and continued running like crazy through the crowd. The black haired girl was strangely ok with being carried like this, in fact it was kinda fun. Having the wind rush through your hair while someone held you in your arms, taking you where ever they were going to fuck the shit out of you… Especially when it was Ellen doing the carrying. The blonde quickly darted under one of the stands, and ran as far back under to make sure that nobody could see them from a distance.

“What are we doing under here?” Matoi asked, confused about the location she chose, “This isn't very private, what if someo-AAAH!!!” Her thought was brought to a halt as Ellen brought her stomach up to her face, pressing her lips to her navel and blowing a huge raspberry. The girl in her arms let out a glass shattering scream of laughter, bucking from side to side as the ticklish sensation vibrated across her skin. She tried to get herself out of the woman’s arms, but it was impossible to free herself from the anaconda-like death grip Miss Baker had on her.

“Are you sure it’s a good idea to scream like that?” The teacher mused, smiling somewhat suggestively at her student.

“Well I can’t help it when you’re blowing raspberries on me like that!” Ryuko replied, raising her voice in genuine frustration. Miss Baker just smiled back, shaking her head from side to side.

“But what if someone hears you~? They’ll come under here and see all this~ Are you sure you wanna keep screaming now, honey?”

“Well I… Uh… Good god you’re evil…” Ryuko mumbled, catching onto the game Ellen was trying to play with her.

“I suggest making as little noise as possible, sugar, else you don’t wanna get caught~” With that, Ellen flipped Ryuko upward and wrapped her arms around her waist, pressing her up against a chain-link fence to her right and rubbing her face on her tummy just as she had done the day before. “Mmmm, I missed this tummy so~” Ellen sang, “I was thinkin about it all night last night, I just wanted to sleep on it, it’s so soooooooooft!!!” She gave her bellybutton a kiss, getting a squeak out of the girl before she covered her mouth. Truth be told, this was not what she was expecting out of her second time with Miss Baker. She didn’t seem all that devious from the outset, but now that she was here, legs wrapped around her upper torso as she was held up against a fence and eaten out, it was clear that she was waaaay kinkier than she thought. But even if it was weird (ok she didn’t really have the right to call it that, but c’mon, you gotta admit that it was a little strange to the uninitiated, right?) she was waaaaaaay into this shit. It was absolutely thrilling, not knowing if they were gonna get caught or not, or if somebody was watching them and they were unaware… God it was exciting. Her heart was racing and her navel hadn’t even been licked yet.

Speaking of which, Miss Baker slid her tongue right into that defenseless little hole, wiggling it around as she tried to make Ryuko squeal like a little piggy. She frenched it just as intense as she did the other day, if not more intense than the last time. It was as if now that she knew how to make her climax nice and proper, she could really let loose and show this girl the true power of a pent up navel fetishist who knew what she was doing. The sounds she produced from the girl were a delicacy to her ears, almost as much as this sublime little tummy button was a heavenly treat for her tongue. It wormed it’s way all the way to the back of her navel, teasing that knot by flicking it’s squishy wet tip against it, and making that girl let out a lusty, muffled scream as she clasped her hand over her mouth.

“Heh, trying to keep it in, I see~” Ellen cooed, “I wish you luck, because I doubt you’ll be able to keep it all in once I break out the big guns, darlin~” One of her arms left the girl’s waist, reaching around to the back pocket of those devilishly short pants (ok pants wasn’t really the word to describe them they were more like denim bikini bottoms if those even exist) and pulling out a red, tube-like object. Without Ryuko noticing, she placed the thing in between those pillowy breasts of hers, which just so happened to be grinding into Ryuko’s soaked, burning loins. She pressed a little button on the side and the toy came to life, buzzing like a bumblebee and vibrating around between the blonde’s plump breasts before she shoved it into Ryuko’s crotch. Now, such an action would provide just the reaction one would expect from having a vibe thrust against your privates whilst you’re lost in a wonderland of navel euphoria, and little Miss Matoi gave off just that. She jumped and let out a loud, sexy squeal, one that managed to break the grip of her hand over her mouth as she let out a long, beautiful moan. Her hips gyrated and wiggled into the toy, and she bit her lip and grinded her belly against her face.

“Fuuuuuuuuuuuuck you’re… you’re evil~!!!” Ryuko moaned, gritting her teeth and growling like a dog as she tried to keep some semblance of control over herself, but it was clear that had gone right out the fucking window once that vibrator moseyed on into this.

“I’m not evil, baby, I just know how to have a good time!” Miss Baker giggled, pumping her tongue into the dimple and pressing down hard on Ryuko’s knot, giving harsh little up and down licks to it. The black haired girl threw her head back as the teacher went to town on her bellybutton like an olympic champion of navelingus, arching her body forward with her arms and getting deeper into the yummy hole, exploring some of the spots she had happened to miss the day before. Ryuko was going insane, this somehow felt at least twenty times better than it did yesterday, it was like her tongue had gotten softer and wetter in the span of a night. Not that she was complaining though, she was more than enjoying that fact as it went absolutely nuts inside her. Her body thrusted against the two things jamming themselves into her respective sweet spots, grinding against them like one would against their date at a high school dance. She let out another growl as Ellen thrusted her chest up into her pussy, pushing the toy against her extremely moist panties, rubbing it against her throbbing clit through the wet cotton.

“A-Ahhhh no not there, it feels too good!!!” Ryuko cried out, grabbing the fence behind her with both arms as she moved her body forward even further, trying to get as much out of it as she could. She wanted to cum, she needed to cum, it was the only thing on her mind right now as her body burned hot like thermite. Her belly was dripping with warm, slimy saliva, getting mercilessly tongue fucked by the hottest woman she’d ever met while she held her up against a fence. Having her navel licked so fucking vigorously was all she wanted ever since sexual desires began to creep into her mind, and finally having that wish fulfilled made her feel lighter than helium. But it wasn’t enough. She needed more, more more more more!!!! She needed that tongue to go deeper, harder, faster, stronger, and the same applied to that damned vibrator that showed up uninvited to the party. She absolutely needed to have her belly fucked like there was no freaking tomorrow, else she would go crazy from the itch being scratched hard enough. My god she just fucking needed to have the biggest orgasm in history or else she wouldn’t be satisfied.

Her body full of horny, unadulterated lust, Ryuko transferred some of that into adrenaline and quickly flipped herself over, somewhat switching their roles as Ellen was now being pressed against the wall and Ryuko was holding her there. She was still being held up by the teacher, but now that she was on the outside she could grind herself into that tongue and that fucking vibe a hell of a lot harder.

“R-Ryuko??? What are you doing, honey?!?!” Ellen cried out in surprise, but she didn’t get an answer as Miss Matoi energetically humped her face with her belly, doing the same to her chest with her hips as she grated against the vibrating toy. She had gone feral, passion was at the wheel now and there was no stopping her now. Her belly rode on that sublime little tongue like it was a mechanical bull, gyrating and grinding on it with reckless abandon, desperate to reach the orgasm of a fucking lifetime. She panted like a dog in heat with every thrust her body made, jamming it onto that tongue as the tongue did exactly the same. Miss Baker might have been taken aback by the horny girl’s actions for moment, but once she had caught on she put all of her energy into delivering her with the climax to end all climaxes. She let go of her waist with one hand and turned up the vibrator, putting it on 11 to ensure that this would be something the student would not soon forget. Her tongue went even harder than it had been doing before, it what she had been doing five minutes ago was all she could muster then this was going far beyond that. She went absolutely mad, wiggling and pumping erratically into the knot, giving it a good suck every now and then just to shake it up too. She couldn’t get enough of that navel flavor, and now that she had crushing her face in between a fence, she was going to eat it to her heart’s content.

“Shit I’m so fucking close, do it now, please give it to me now!!!” Ryuko snarled, rubbing her face against the enclosure, “Give it to me you sexy fucking beast you, make sweet sweet sweet love with that golden tongue of yours!!!” The dirty talk brought a smile to the woman’s face, and with that she went HAM, her tongue moved at the speed of light as it fucked that button raw. Ryuko humped and rode it, feeling herself getting closer and closer by the second. That fucking tongue smashed into her navel knot with the force of a truck, punching it and sending an earthquake of pleasure, so strong that the Great Chilean Earthquake didn’t have shit on it. Just a few more seconds and she would be in a shangri-la of navel euphoria, just a few more thrusts and… and… oh god here it comes!!! Ellen wound up one final thrust and let it rip, pushing into that knot so hard that it forced the climax out of Ryuko. Matoi howled and screamed, the force of such a monumental climax tearing her to shreds. All of her muscles went fucking dead as she let loose, drenching her panties, Ellen’s breasts and her white jersey. Getting the love out of that was going to be impossible. Miss Baker kept her held up, not wanting the girl to fall back and hurt herself while she was lost in heaven. It took a few seconds before her trip was over, and the teacher laid her back in the grass, lying next to her on her side.

“So, how was that, sweetheart?” Ellen asked, brushing her hand of Ryuko’s forehead and moving some of her sweaty hair out of the way of her eyes with one hand while turning the love soaked vibrator off with her other and placing it back in her pocket.  
“Unbe-fucking-lievable…” The exhausted girl panted, giving her legs a stretch after having had them coiled around Miss Baker for so long, “You managed to top our last time by a hell of a whole lot!” Her praise brought a satisfied smile to the adorable teacher’s face, a little blood rushing to her cheeks.

“You’re welcome, dearie, you were quite the beast yourself. Managing to take the reigns like that towards the end was incredible! I’ve never had someone shift the balance of power like that.” Now it was Ryuko’s turn to blush, and she went redder than an embarrassed tomato.

“I can get pretty rowdy if I’m horny enough,” Ryuko chuckled, “But I can show you how good I am on top… If ya want.”

“Heh, you sure you can do just as good as a job? Ellen replied, “Because I’m no slouch, little virgin girl~” The woman slipped a finger in her shallow little navel, moving it around clockwise as she leaned on her other hand while a cheeky expression stretched across her face. Ryuko’s face was expressionless, blinking a few times before bursting out laughing.

“Hahahaha, are you challenging me?” Ryuko asked, “Because that is NOT a good idea.”

“Why’s that? Afraid you’ll lose?” MIss Baker replied, her sassy smile getting bigger as she continued to hype up her student.

“Lady, I might not have as much experience as you, but I spent the last night practicing my ass off and I’m feelin’ pretty prepared to rock your fuckin’ world.”

“That so? Well come and take me, honey~ Show me what ya got.” The blonde gave her stomach a little pat and did a little motion with her head to signal to the girl to come on over and go to town.

“Oh, I’ll show you what I’ve got, ‘sweetheart.’ In fact, I’ve got a little trick up my sleeve that I know you’ll just love~” The black haired girl managed to stand up, feeling a bit dizzy as she still hadn’t recovered from that monstrous orgasm. She lifted her left hand and held it next to her head, and with her right she pulled a pin across the wrist of the red glove she was wearing. Once the pin was released, there were several blinding flashes of light, so bright that Ellen couldn’t see for a few seconds. Once she finally regained her sight, though, her eyes nearly bulged out of her head when she laid them on what was standing before her. Ryuko’s outfit had changed drastically, it had gone from delinquent schoolgirl to kinky dominatrix in just a few seconds. Her arms and legs were covered by some sleeves and thigh high high heeled boots, but the rest of her left little to the imagination. Her nipples were covered by some thin red suspenders, and her underboobs were on full display. Covering her hips (ok maybe that’s not the best word to describe it as they were doing a terrible job at it) was a thin black ruffled skirt with spikes on the hem. Her sexy belly was still on display, although now she could see all of it, and god fucking DAMN it looked even more delicious in that little number.

“I’ll take it from the way you’re gawking at me that you think I look hot, right?” Ryuko broke the silence, doing a little sexy pose in the process so Ellen could continue drinking in all those exposed, yummy features. The teacher nodded slowly before shaking her head and regaining her composure. Well, most of it, anyway.

“Y-Yeah, it’s hot, but how is this gonna aid you in the tongue fucking of my bellybutton, hmmmmm~?” Ellen asked, still trying to act cheeky and in control while her lust rose like water flooding into a lock.

“This outfit isn’t just for show, y’know,” Ryuko replied, sauntering over to the blonde woman, “It also makes me a little bit… superpowered.” With that, she pushed the woman to the ground with the tip of her boot. The way she did it might have looked wimpy to some, but to Miss Baker if felt like she got hit by a ton of bricks, except without the pain, bleeding, and broken bones. Ryuko spread the woman’s legs and nestled herself comfortably between them, undoing the button on her jean shorts with her teeth. She slowly shimmied them down her body, taking them off completely and exposing more of Miss Baker’s tight, creamy belly, in addition to a sexy pair of Red Sox panties. Ryuko licked her lips as she stared down on the delicious landscape of her abdomen, itching to indulge in her craving for sexy bellybuttons, and Ellen’s looked happy to provide. That shallow little dimple was begging for a lickin’, maybe even some sucking and quite possibly some chewing if she could get it out far enough. Ryuko just laid there staring like a fool, running through all the things she could do in her head. She could tease her, making her beg like a little slut. Or she could just dive right in and go feral, that bellybutton did look really delicious, and she was quite the horny bitch at the moment. God there were too many decisions, she needed to make this perfect, she needed to show this woman the time of her fucking life. However, before she could decide, her head was suddenly pulled down and forced into Miss Baker’s stomach. Ellen pushed her head down and held it there, pushing her lips against her navel.

“C’mon, just lick it already, dammit! I’ve been waiting since yesterday for you to go to town, and I’m not gonna let you get cold feet now!!!” The teacher shouted, unbearably horny for the girl’s tongue. Ryuko just let her rub her head against her abdomen, dumbfounded by how quickly she’d turned from that cutesy teacher to a thirsty hoe. However, her eagerness to get her navel tongue-fucked gave her an idea. A sexy, yummy, wonderful idea.

“Sorry, honey, I just don’t have the drive to do it~” Ryuko said, faking a lack of motivation, “Unless you do one thing for me…”

“If it’ll get your tongue in my bellybutton, I’ll get you the moon!” Ellen growled, her patience for this practically non-existent at this point.

“Dirty talk me in english, ‘kay honey?” Ryuko chuckled, licking quickly around the rim of that succulent navel in the sauciest manner possible.

“Fine, just fuck me stupid already!!!” The blonde shouted in english, her boston accent making Ryuko gush uncontrollably. Without hesitation, she rammed her tongue into that shallow innie, slobbering all over it like a dog. It pressed hard against the bottom, swirling around at inhuman speeds due to the boost Ryuko was getting from her kamui. Ellen let out a lengthy moan, tugging on Ryuko’s hair like crazy as if she were close to kersploding already.

“Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuck don’t stop don’t stop don’t stop!!!” Miss Baker yelled at the top of her lungs, signaling that she was having a glorious climax.

“Wait, did you seriously just fucking cum???” Ryuko blurted out, freeing her head from Ellen’s grip and flinging it up to look her in the face. The blonde was glowing, laying there in afterglow and nodding in answer to her student’s question.

“You were… too good…” Miss Baker panted, “I had no idea I could… cum so… so quickly…” Ryuko was baffled beyond comprehension, she couldn’t believe that she was able to make her release so… so quickly!!! She felt like a badass!!! A badass with the power to make an experienced, hardened veteran of navelingus cum in under ten seconds!!! Shit, she should try this on Satsuki next time they meet. However, that gave her another wonderful, terrible idea.

“Don’t think we’re done,” Ryuko mewled, “I think you’ve still got a few more left in ya…” A devious smile stretched across her lips, bringing Ellen’s glow to turn into a worried frown.

“W-What?” She rasped, confused and scared by what her student was saying.

“You heard me, ‘sweetheart’,” The black haired girl chuckled, mimicking the way the woman spoke, “I’d say you’ve got… eleven more left, give or take.” An “oh shit” expression washed over Ellen’s face, the pigment of her cheeks flushing from rosy to pale in almost an instant. She tried to make a run for it, but Ryuko’s arms had her trapped like an anaconda’s prey.

“I hope you brought some extra panties~” Ryuko remarked, leaving just enough time for it to seep in before she resumed eating the woman out with the technique she’d spent the last night perfecting. Her tongue went utterly ballistic, making Ellen wail like a banshee as her bellybutton ravaged at supersonic speeds. She sucked and licked and grazed her teeth on her tender skin, driving Ellen absolutely insane and right over the edge again. Ryuko smile got bigger, feeling like even more of a boss ass bitch for being able to do the same thing to her again.

“Heh, two down, eight to go, honey~” Ryuko chuckled, “You ready for number three?” Ellen didn’t answer, her body so fucking rocked from cumming even harder, and having that somewhat stacked on her previous climax made it even worse. Well, better, but you get the idea; it felt fucking amazing!!! Her navel was pink, and drenched in drool. However, it was about to get even wetter. Ryuko dove right back in, grabbing that bellybutton meat with her teeth and pulling hard on it like it was taffy. Her teeth were quickly replaced with her lips, and she sucked on the protruding nub like a nipple. Tugging on it lightly just once gave Ellen another release, her third getting her even more drunk on the love Ryuko was giving her. Ryuko tugged on it again, giving her orgasm number four, five, six, seven, and pausing before giving her number eight. Ellen was already a mess, her hair had come out of her braid and it was all over the place, Her face was molten red and covered in sweat, a horny smile plastered on her face. She was fucking sky high on ecstasy right now, living the dream like it was nobody’s business. Seeing her like this filled Ryuko to the brim with satisfaction, succulent, delicious, lusty satisfaction.

She released her navel from her lips, letting it pull back for a split second before royally ramming it in as violently as possible with her hot squishy tongue. Her head pumped forward and back like a high-speed piston on a train, a train made of sex and horniness that had no breaks and was going full speed into hell, bringing the blonde with her on an elated fucking wave of fucking bliss. Ellen came again, number eight making her scream even louder, loud enough to break glass even. Every few thrusts the tongue made brought the teacher to climax, her head flinging from left to right and her hair going everywhere as she did so. Nine, ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen, she was going over her predicted limit and Ellen was still cumming like Niagra fucking Falls. Her cries of passion were just too fucking delicious, Ryuko was getting addicted more and more with each orgasm the woman had. She just wanted to hear her moan and scream forever, it was just so fucking AMAZING!!! However, her licking, and the sweet sweet moans of Miss Baker, came to an abrupt halt when she received a firm slap to her exposed bum.

“AAACK!!! What the hell, Ellen??? Don’t slap me like that!!!” Ryuko screamed, “Wait, how did you slap me…?” Her voice trailed off when she realized that there was no way the horny wreck that was her teacher could have spanked her just now. With saliva still trailing from her lips to her navel, she slowly turned her head around to see an all too familiar face.

To be continued...


End file.
